


An Impromptu Reunion

by troucador



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Captain Marvel (2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troucador/pseuds/troucador
Summary: A year after Endgame, Carol Danvers finds herself on a distant planet where she bumps into Peter Quill who has a revelation for her regarding the Guardians of The Galaxy.
Kudos: 2





	An Impromptu Reunion

A full year had gone by since the events of Thanos had transpired. With the mad titan gone for good, and some of history seemingly rewritten, Carol had left Earth once more to devote her time to the multitude of other planets in the expansive universe. Only this time, her home planet would also be a location she periodically revisited.

In the span of a year, she had stopped several other threats. Some more minor than others, but it eased her consciousness that she was doing her part. Carol had also built a connection with the now famed Guardians of The Galaxy. After the snap that brought everyone back, she grew close to the other members that hadn’t been there for the unbearably long five years, while simultaneously strengthening bonds that were there with Nebula and Rocket. She even deemed them her space family. One made of misfits, previous outcasts turned heroes — just as her.

Not far from Contraxia, on a humble agricultural planet, Carol had stopped for some food at a little diner. It was the later hours of the day so business had started to die down. Her order came around, which made her hungry stomach rumble just from the delicious sight. The distant sound of a ship being docked into a nearby fueling station filled the air outside the big window she was sat beside in her booth. She took it as just traders making a stop. She hadn’t thought that the familiar face of Peter Quill would burst through the doors not long after, dressed in his usual red apparel.

Immediately, Carol noticed the others weren’t with him, but dismissed it as them staying aboard the ship.

“— They kicked you out of the Guardians??” The Avenger confusedly blurted out. Almost choking on the bite of food she had just taken.

The former Ravager had just finished telling Carol why the others weren’t with him.

At her booth, sitting on the opposite side of her, Quill scratched the back of his neck embarrassedly. He really should be more weary about dropping a bombshell like that so suddenly. To be fair, he didn’t exactly have the best filter. He was just one snarky remark away from being on the same level as Rocket.

She hadn’t expected to hear that when she struck up this conversation in their little impromptu reunion over some food. Of course, she was gonna dig further.

“Yea — about that,” he said sipping on his soda. “We had a little bit of a falling out.”

“Like a divorce? What happened to being a family of misfits?” Quirking a brow, Carol’s voice almost cracked. She was _**that**_ distraught over this.

“Actually, you _**can**_ say like a divorce. At least I got full custody of the Benatar.” He remarked, his voice tinged with sarcasm.

“Peter —“ she insisted sternly. “What really happened?”

Letting out a defeated sigh, Quill sunk back in the red leather of his seat, resting his arm along the top length of it.

“Just a joke sparkles,” he visibly bit the inside of his cheek, looking towards the jukebox playing music. “More like I broke up with them. Couldn’t take Thor taking more and more control of our band. As if he was the red ranger or some shit. So we broke up — donezo, zilch.”

He did his best Arnold Schwarzenegger impression. “Terminated. I vill not be back.”

He moved his arms around as if he was doing the robot, his free hand gripping an imaginary gun. It got a quick eye roll out of Carol. As expected.

“That movie really should’ve gotten a sequel.” Taking another sip of his drink, he only got the soft crackle of an empty cup.

“It did — and it was better than the first one,” she retorted before taking a quick bite of scrambled Orloni eggs. At least she was spending time with her friend again, that was something to be enthusiastic about. But the news was still crushing to say the least. “Anyway. That sounds pretty petty, what the hell. Thor knows how to lead a team, what’s wrong with him taking the reigns for a bit.”

“That’s **_exactly_** what Groot said too!” He threw his arms up, smacking them back down to his sides as he let out a stunned gasp. It felt like he was always on the losing side whenever he brought up this argument. “What does that branch know. Is everyone against me or something? Am I doing something wrong — is there some kinda instruction manual?”

“All I’m saying is that he’s not a bad leader. Sure he’s had his rough patches, but hey, who hasn’t,” shrugging, she decided to shift the conversation, picking at her food with her fork. Not realizing she was doing so. “Speaking of rough patches, what are you doing here instead of wallowing your sorrows in some alcohol on Contraxia?”

“Funny —“ he said as he got up, walking over to the soda machine to refill his cup. Having to forcibly smack it a few times for the stream of soda to come out.

“Just a joke Star-Guy,” she finished up her meal, setting the empty plate aside to enjoy her own drink out of her straw.

“It’s Star-Lord! How about you — what are **_you_** doing on this rock? Just here for the scenery?” He asked sitting back down across from Carol. 

“Other than enjoying some food? Busting an intergalactic crime syndicate.” Casually dropping her own bombshell, she was hoping to recruit him as a partner for this little escapade. Not like he had anywhere else to be. For old time’s sake. And if not, she had a favor that he still owed her from a while back in her back pocket.

“Oh — guess just another boring day saving the universe,” Quill boasted on her behalf,followed by an amused chuckle caused by her casual tone.

“Precisely,” a disarming smirk spread across Carol’s lip, leaning forward in her seat, wavering her hand with suggestion. “And since — yanno, you’re not currently rolling with a team right now. I was thinking you should accompany me. Bust’em together and split the profits.”

“Now you’re starting to sound like a real guardian of the galaxy.” He always knew he had a good feeling about Danvers. How bad could it be — she was as powerful as they came; having saved his ass a multitude of times in the past year. Also where’s the fun in busting down bad guys if he can’t toss around jokes to someone else while he’s doing so. Plus he could use a little extra money for fuel. The Benatar isn’t gonna run itself.

“No wonder we get along so well. So, Quill — what’dya say?”

Mentally crossing her fingers, she was ready to call on that favor if —

“Sure I’ll come along,” he agreed, swishing the cup of soda around in his hand before gesturing it towards her with an inquisitive squint. “As long as you got some spare units for some juice for the Benatar.”

He cocked his head toward the window they were sitting beside in the booth, pointing to his ship docked in the nearby fueling station.

“‘Course. As long as I get to fly her,” she always did like flying Quill’s spaceship whenever the rare chance reared its head out. It was just as exhilarating, if not ten times more, than the planes back on Earth. Getting to get back behind the cockpit is what she lived for. “C’mon, it’s been a good while.”

“I knew you were gonna say that.” He nodded reluctantly, thinking back on what came of his last ship, the Milano, when he left the controls to someone else other than himself. But Carol wasn’t just anyone, having proved herself an ace pilot probably besting his own abilities. But he’d never admit that, of course. He was Star-Lord after all; legendary outlaw, Ravager, (former) Guardian of The Galaxy, and self proclaimed best pilot in the universe. Still, it was better than Rocket, or dare he say it — Thor, flying his ship.

“You won’t regret it.” A beaming ardent gaze illustrated her desire to get to work and kick some ass together once again. Setting some units on the table, enough for a tip and fuel for the Benatar, she shot him an appreciative twisting salute.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part in a small series. More to come.


End file.
